The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 13
Transcripts *The Witch (Brave): Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut home of the mug... *SpongeBob dressed as Squilvia: He he he he! *The Witch (Brave): Of meat. What'll it be? *Gru: We'll have two specials. Is that all right, dear? *SpongeBob dressed as Squilvia: Oh, whatever you say, pumpkin. You know what I like. *Gru: (Chuckles) We're on our honeymoon. *The Witch (Brave): Bless you for coming out in public. So that's two specials. *SpongeBob dressed as Squilvia: And an onion log. To split. *The Witch (Brave): Ordering! I need two heartburns... and a deep-fried doorstop. *Gru: (Laughing) *The Witch (Brave): On table! *Gru: Okay, so I'll admit this was a good idea. *SpongeBob dressed as Squilvia: When will you learn that all my ideas are good ones? *Gru: That's funny, because I thought that you going into the jungle by yourself... being chased by jaguars, lying to me to take you back to the palace were all really bad ideas. *SpongeBob dressed as Squilvia: Oh, yeah. Anything sounds bad when you say it with that attitude. *The Witch (Brave): Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple. *Gru: Oh, boy. *(Gru drinking coffee) *Gru: Oh, here. Let me get that for you. *SpongeBob: Blah! *Gru: Where are you going? *SpongeBob: I'm just gonna slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef. *Gru: You're gonna get us thrown out. *SpongeBob: Please. With this disguise, I'm invisible. *Horst (Ratatouille): (Chuckles) *Scarlet Overkill: We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel. I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance. *Gru: (Coughing) *Kristoff (Frozen): Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that. *Scarlet Overkill: (Laughing) *Kristoff (Frozen): Uh-oh. I'll get you another one there, Yzma. *Gru: (Gasps) *Kristoff (Frozen): You using that fork, pal? Hey, don't I know you? *Gru: I don't think so. *Kristoff (Frozen): Wrestled you in high school? *Gru: Don't remember that. *Kristoff (Frozen): No? Metal shop? *Gru: Uh, no... *Kristoff (Frozen): Oh, I got it. Miss Narca's interpretive dance... two semesters. I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles. Come on, pal. You gotta help me out here. *Gru: Uh, no, look, l-I don't think we've ever met, but, look, I gotta go. *Kristoff (Frozen): Don't worry. I'll think of it. *SpongeBob: Look, all I know is the food looked iffy. All right? And I'm not the only one that thinks that, I'm sure. *Gru: Psst! Hey! *SpongeBob: So I'm just checking to make sure... that you're gonna take the main course up a notch. *Scarlet Overkill: Is there anything on this menu that is not swimming in gravy? *Kristoff (Frozen): Hang on. I'll go ask the chef. *SpongeBob: It's a simple question. Is there or is there not anything edible on this menu? *Gru: (Gasping) *SpongeBob: Hey, I didn't ask him about dessert yet! *Kristoff (Frozen): Hey, pal, what's your policy on making special orders? *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) All right, buster, that's it! You want a special order, then you make it! I quit! *Kristoff (Frozen): Yeah, but l... Hold on. *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) You know, I try and I try, but there's just no respect for anyone with vision. That-That's it! There's just nothing I can do about it! *Kristoff (Frozen): Wait a second. Please don't go. *The Witch (Brave): Ordering. Three pork combos, extra bacon on the side, two chili cheese samplers A basket of liver and onion rings, a catch of the day... and a steak cut in the shape of a trout. You got all that, honey? *Kristoff (Frozen): Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air... basket of Grandma's breakfast and change the bull to a gill, got it. *SpongeBob: What's going on? *Gru: There's no time to explain. We gotta get out of here. *Scarlet Overkill: What is he doing in there? *Gru: Come on! *SpongeBob: In a minute. I'm still hungry. *Gru: No, Kuzco! *SpongeBob: Okay, I'll make it simple for you. I'll have a spinach omelet with wheat toast. You got it? *Kristoff (Frozen): Can do. *Scarlet Overkill: What's taking so long? *Kristoff (Frozen): Pickup! *Scarlet Overkill: Kronk, what are you doing? *Kristoff (Frozen): Kind of busy here. *Scarlet Overkill: Why am I not surprised? *Kristoff (Frozen): Yo! Order's up! *Scarlet Overkill: Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. And hold the gravy! *Kristoff (Frozen): Check. Pickup! *SpongeBob: You know what? On second thought, make my omelet a meat pie. *Kristoff (Frozen): Meat pie. Check. *Scarlet Overkill: Kronk! Can I order the potatoes as a side dish? *Kristoff (Frozen): I'll have to charge you full price. *SpongeBob: Hey, how about a side of potatoes, my buddy? *Kristoff (Frozen): You got it. Want cheese on those potatoes? *Scarlet Overkill: Thank you, Kronk. Cheddar will be fine. *Kristoff (Frozen): Cheddar spuds coming up. *SpongeBob: Spuds yes, cheese no. *Kristoff (Frozen): Hold the cheese. *Scarlet Overkill: No, I want the cheese. *Kristoff (Frozen): Cheese it is. *SpongeBob: Cheese me no "likee." *Kristoff (Frozen): Cheese out. *Scarlet Overkill: Cheese in! *Kristoff (Frozen): Come on. Make up your mind! *SpongeBob: Okay, okay, on second thought, make my potatoes a salad. *Kristoff (Frozen): Now back up... while I deal with this crook here! *Gru: Excuse me. You see that woman over there? *The Witch (Brave): No problem, hon. We do that all the time. *Minions (2015)): One, two, three, four Happy, happy birthday from all of us to you We wish it was our birthday so we could party too Happy, happy birthday May all your dreams come true We wish it was our birthday so we could party too *Kristoff (Frozen): It's your birthday? *SpongeBob: What are you doing? *Gru: Look, there's two people in there looking for you. *SpongeBob: What? *Gru: A ice harvest guy and a pink dress old woman. *SpongeBob: Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason? *Gru: Oh, yeah. *SpongeBob: That's Yzma and Kronk. I'm saved! *Gru: Trust me, they're not here to save you. *SpongeBob: They'll take me back to the palace. Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here. *Gru: No, no, you don't understand. They're trying to kill you. *SpongeBob: Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me. *Gru: No, I can't let you! *SpongeBob: What? Wha... Oh! Oh, I get it. *Gru: What? *SpongeBob: You don't want to take me back to the palace. You want to keep me stranded out here forever. *Gru: No! *SpongeBob: This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it. *Gru: Will you just listen to me... *SpongeBob: No, no, you listen to me. All you care about is your-your stupid hilltop! *Gru: What? *SpongeBob: You don't care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go! *Gru: But-But... *SpongeBob: Go on! Get out of here! *Gru: Fine! *Scarlet Overkill: Oh, this entire mess is all your fault. *Kristoff (Frozen): What'd I do? *Scarlet Overkill: If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now! There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him! *Kristoff (Frozen): Said I was sorry. Can't just let it go, not even on your birthday. *Scarlet Overkill: Kuzco must be eliminated. The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug. *Kristoff (Frozen): Well, you got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they? *SpongeBob Running Clip: Pacha! Pacha? Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts